A Love Between Two
by Wonder Twins
Summary: Chap. 3 is up and running *grins* well anyways Zelda's plan is revealed but will it be successful? Plese R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

A long time ago in a castle in the green fields of Hyrule.... Zelda and Link, were resting in their bed. Link yawned loudly and Zelda woke up smiling. 

"Good morning Link" she replied her eyes sparkling. 

He kissed her, "Good morning Zelda, you look beautiful today." 

Navi rushed in excitedly. "Link! Link! There's someone outside waiting to see you! I've never seen her before in my life! She's very nice and she's pretty too." 

Link rushed outside and Navi followed curiously after him. Zelda sighed, "I can't get a moment alone with Link in this house. Geez a nice pretty girl waiting outside to see Link! If only I'd tell him how much I care about him, maybe all these other girls would lay off!" 

When Link and Navi reached the steps of the castle leading outside, a slender girl about Zelda's age was waiting for them. She had long red hair and sky blue eyes outlined with long eyelashes. She wore a short and plain blue dress, and tight-fitting blue boots. When she smiled at them her whole face lit up. 

"Hello, you must be Link. I'm Nina," she giggled at Navi, "I saw you staring at me behind a pillar over there little fairy." 

Navi grinned sheepishly, "Oh, yeah that was me." 

Link looked at her suspiciously, "Navi!" She turned an even darker shade of red. 

Link looked at the girl and she smiled, "I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here. The King of Hyrule has asked me to be your partner." 

Link's mouth dropped open, "For what?" he asked surprised. 

She laughed "Well I'm supposed to help you on your quests. I've been through tons of training and have passed the Gerudo Training Ground with no potions, milk or bottled fairies." 

Link's eyes widened in shock "A girl....you..... with no bottled anything?! Whoa! It took me plenty of bottles to get through that!" 

She grinned competitively, "I see I have to prove myself to you. I challenge you to Horseback Archery!" 

Link grinned back, already realizing he had made an unbeatable friend. She whistled loudly and a stunning white horse came running up the steps. Link carefully pulled out his ocarina and it gently hummed the tune to Epona's Song. He tucked it away and then he heard Epona's faint hooves galloping towards him in the distance. When his faithful horse had arrived he climbed up onto her and he and his new friend galloped off in the distance heading to Gerudo Fortress. They traded battling tips and stories which made them both laugh. 

Zelda had been watching the entire scene from her window and every bit of jealousy in her little body bubbled up angrily. If only Link would know she wanted to marry him someday and he shouldn't be riding off with another girl. Zelda's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe this! Link and this pretty little girl already have a better relationship than Link and I ever had!" 

Link and Nina had already reached Gerudo Fortress. Link walked up to the Gerudo woman taking Rupees for the Archery and he reached in his pocket. 

She winked at him, "This one's on the house Link," she eyed his partner and giggled "Who's your girlfriend, Link?" Link blushed and stole a glance at Nina. 

She was blushing too and their eyes met. They both laughed stupidly and Link said "She's my new partner." 

The Gerudo lady winked again "Oh RIGGHHT Link I believe you." Link grinned mischievously. 

The game was about to begin. Nina mounted her horse and Link waited eagerly. She started and gained speed. Seven arrows flew through the air all hitting bullseyes on the wooden targets. More sailed through the air. When she was finished she dismounted and walked her horse over to Link. 

"Good Luck!" she replied 

Link's eyes widened, _I'm going to need it!_ he thought. Nina had gotten a perfect score of 2000. He caught a glance of the small crowd that had gathered as Nina had shot. The next few minutes went by in a blur. 

Link shot and shot and shot once more, every time hitting bullseyes. When he had finished he also had gotten a perfect score. It was a tie. Link's eyes met Nina's and she smiled shyly. 

~*~

Zelda had been sulking in her bedroom waiting for Link to return. She finally heard him laughing with Nina at the bottom of the stairs. She slowly walked down the stairs. She rushed into Link's arms. "Oh Link I missed you." 

Link looked at her a strange look on his face "Uh, Zelda I was only gone for 25 minutes." 

Zelda replied, "It seems like years." 

She glared at Nina protectively. "Link who's this?" she asked not taking her eyes off Nina one second. 

"A good friend of mine named Nina, she's my partner." Link said proudly looking at Nina hopefully. 

Ignoring Zelda's mean looks she smiled at him and winked. 

~*~

Zelda had been attempting to keep Nina and Link apart for days, but they kept going off together, Bombchu Bowling, Poe hunting, and horse racing. Zelda thought they were getting much too close. She could tell Link really liked Nina a lot, and Nina obviously liked Link back. Now Nina was living in the castle. 

Zelda pouted, everyone in Hyrule was gossiping about the beautiful Nina who had stolen Link's heart, and they all knew how kind she was. Nina had met Malon at Lon Lon Ranch, and they had become good friends. Link called them affectionately the Red Crew, because of their glowing red hair. Zelda sighed, today Link and Nina were going to play the Treasure Chest game. 

~*~ 

Nina groaned, she had selected the wrong Treasure chest again. Link grinned and took a quick peek in his Lens of Truth when Nina turned her back. He grinned smugly and picked out the small key from the correct chest. 

Nina's blue eyes widened and she replied, "Link how do you do that. I thought it was just luck the first five chests, but you must be cheating somehow." 

Link smiled, "You're not as stupid as you look!" 

Nina giggled and gave him a quick kick in the shin, "Come on now, tell me how you're cheating Link." 

Link pulled out his Lens of Truth and Nina's mouth opened in awe. 

"Wow Link what is that?" 

"It's the Lens of Truth Nina, it can see through things." 

Nina spoke again, "That's incredible Link, I wish I had something like that!" She fingered the red lens curiously. 

"Try it out," Link urged her. She held it up to her eye and suddenly the treasure chest disappeared and she saw that it contained a small key. She put it down and looked into Link's eyes. He stared into her blue eyes. They felt their faces growing closer.... closer... when suddenly Navi's bright light slowly emerged from Link. 

"Hi you guys, oh sorry Nina, Hi guy and girl." Navi corrected herself. Nina drew her face away quickly as did Link. 

"I was taking a nap," replied Navi yawning, inside her spirit lifted. _How sweet! Nina and Link were falling in love!_ she thought. She had seen them nearly kiss, and she had seen them grow closer these past days. She had also seen Zelda's jealous face and her menacing looks towards Nina. _Nina would never act so childishly,_ Navi thought. I like Nina a lot better. She's been nice to Zelda even when she was being mean to her. _Why doesn't Zelda like Nina?_ She thought, _she's probably one of the sweetest, prettiest, nicest girls in Hyrule!_ Suddenly it hit her. _That's it!_ She concluded, _Zelda knows Nina is an incredible person and she wants Link all to herself! She wouldn't hurt Nina would she?_ No, I doubt she could if she tried. Nina is as athletic as Link. Zelda could be very mean to her though and Nina is too nice to defend herself. 

~*~

When Link and Nina arrived to the castle Zelda was waiting at the stairs. She gave Nina an angry look. Nina stared at her feet sadly and tried once again to be nice. 

"Hello Princess Zelda, How are you?" she chirped. 

"I'm just fine." Zelda replied her face and tone expressionless. 

This time Link had seen Zelda's threatening looks. "Zelda why don't you head upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." 

Zelda started to ascend the stairs and she stopped when she reached the top and hid behind the railing. 

Link looked at Nina and held her small hands in his own. "What's going on with Zelda?" he asked. 

Nina sighed, "I wish I knew why she's been so cold to me lately Link." 

Link looked worried "I'm going to try to find out." Nina and Link looked at each other and came closer again...closer...Zelda's eyes widened as they kissed softly. 

Nina blushed when they finally parted. "I've been having a great time with you these past nights Link," She blushed again, "I think I really like you." 

Link smiled, "I know I really like you Nina." 

* * *

  
Stopping here for the day. ^^ I dun wanna go through the entire thing today..me to lazt...signing out... ~Zelda 


	2. The Party

They both heard Zelda slowly come out of hiding and creep into her bedroom. Link sighed, "What is she doing now?" 

Nina went to the guestroom. Link decided to talk to Zelda. He traveled up the steps to her room. He grabbed the doorknob. "Yeow!" Link howled as an electrical shock traveled through the doorknob. Zelda must have done it with her magic. He tried again. The door was locked. Suddenly he heard Zelda's voice. 

"Get lost Link! The Lost Woods are a good choice." 

"Fine!" Link replied angrily. He walked to Nina's bedroom. He could use some cheering up and he knew Nina was just the person to help. He gasped when he realized Nina was no longer there. He took one look at the rope extending out of the open window and rushed outside. Had Nina been captured? He played Epona's song so fast it took him two tries before Epona came trotting. He rode to Gerudo Fortress quickly. He went up to the Archery Lady. 

"Have you seen Nina?" he asked quickly. 

"Oh your girlfriend, sorry I haven't seen her. Is she mad at you or something?" 

"No, I just can't find her." 

~*~

Link and Epona then rode quickly to the only other place Link would imagine Nina would've gone to, to see Malon. He rode up to Malon who as usual was singing her mother's song. She stopped as she saw Link riding towards her on Epona. He got off Epona who was panting madly. Malon pulled a shiny apple piece out of her pocket and gave it to Epona. 

"Have you been torturing your horse Link?" Malon smiled. 

"No, not recently. Have you seen Nina?" 

"Sorry Link, I haven't seen her." Malon answered. Silently she thought, _Why can't Zelda just mind her own business! She's ruining Link and Nina's lives! Link left the ranch and continued his search._

"Shhhh! Nina you can come out now." Malon whispered. Nina emerged from inside the stable 

"Thanks Malon." 

"Sure anytime. Why are you hiding from Link? He's so nice!" 

Nina sighed, "Zelda has been hinting she hates me being at the castle. For her sake I'm not going back. I have to go to the party the King has arranged in honor of Link and my partnership though. I don't want to be rude." 

"I'm sorry Nina, I didn't know it was that bad." 

"Do you think I could stay here until the party?" Nina asked. 

"Of course." 

~*~

Link had gone back to Zelda's room to talk to her. He tapped the doorknob lightly checking for shocks. Relieved when there was none he opened the door. Zelda was gone! Link searched the castle Two disappearances in one day! That was pretty strange! Zelda looked around her small secret room. She had to find some way to get rid of Nina. Suddenly an idea hit her. She smiled as she started planning it out. Nina would be gone in no time and Zelda would have Link all to herself! 

~*~

Link was in his room when he suddenly remembered tonight was a party arranged in honor of himself and Nina. He quickly started to get ready. 

~*~

The party had just begun. It was a fantastic party with lots of food and colorful decorations. Practically everyone in Hyrule was there. The man from the windmill insisted on playing his instrument at the party. He was now playing the "Song of Storms." Link was startled as he spotted Nina in the corner of the room talking with Malon and Nabooru. She looked very pretty. _Where'd she been?_ Link walked over and greeted the girls. He turned to Nina. 

"Hey Nina, where've you been? I've been looking all over Hyrule for you." 

"I'm sorry Link. I've been walking around Hyrule meeting people. I'm sorry if I worried you." 

Zelda came up to them. "Hi can I talk to you please Nina?" she asked shyly. Malon eyed her suspiciously. 

"Sure." Nina replied in her usual cheerful voice. 

"Follow me." Zelda said leading the way. Malon looked at Nabooru nervously. 

"Hey Link! Nina's really nice." Nabooru giggled. "I think you two would make a great couple. Are you dating?" 

"Well uh..." Link gave them a small smile. 

"Oooooooh! Link has a crush! Link's in looooove!" Malon teased. Her and Nabooru cracked up. 

"Shhhh you guys! We're not dating.... Really dating.. yet." 

"Right Link, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!" Malon giggled. 

"You guys are creeps!" Link replied. That just made them laugh harder. 

~*~

Meanwhile Nina and Zelda had gone to an old room.   


* * *

So watcha think? lol...more to come...stupid HW....


	3. The Fire and The Doctor

**A Love Between Two**

  
  
Hi this is KA here. I am fixing up another large part of this story. I can't believe how many errors we have. Its not even funny. *laughs* Well heres the 'Fire Scene' since its kinda appropriate...I mean..nevermind just to read to find out...lol...  
  


**Part 2**

Meanwhile Nina and Zelda had gone to an old room. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Nina asked. Zelda didn't reply. All of a sudden a pinkish glow emerged from Zelda's hands. Nina hollered but was immediately stopped as the force from Zelda's magic hit her, knocking her out. Zelda then used her magic to tie Nina to a chair in the middle of the room. Just as Zelda finished Nina woke up. 

"What are you doing?" Nina asked frantically. 

"Getting you away from Link." was her grim reply. Zelda used a final blast of magic to set the entire room on fire. She ran to the door but gasped as she realized the force of her magic had shut the door! Zelda was locked in too. 

Nina shouted "Zelda please, if you untie me I can get us out of here!" 

"You will leave me in here to die!" Zelda snarled. 

"No I won't. You have to trust me!" Zelda clutched her throat gasping for air. She fainted. Her sudden break in concentration loosened the rope. Nina squirmed out just in time. A second later the chair burst into flames. Nina coughed frantically. She was so hot! Her face was red and her hair was soaked in sweat. She had to get out of here. She picked Zelda up gently and looked around the room. Her eyes burned as she saw a glass window. She carefully stepped her way to the window. She punched through the glass. It shattered, cutting her hand many times, but she didn't care. Zelda was getting much harder to hold as Nina became weaker. She sailed out the window onto a nearby tree. She struggled trying to hold Zelda as she made her way down. Her eyes were burning and she was coughing constantly. She was burned badly on her arm and her face was covered with sweat. A minute later she was limping on the ground, dragging Zelda's limp body with her. All the guests had gathered worriedly from watching the fire. Link came running out. He had changed into his Goron Tunic and looked ready to put out the fire and save anyone. Zelda's eyes flickered open. She stared up at the many faces around her. Nina dropped Zelda into the King's arms and Link rushed over to her. 

"Nina what happened? That fire was awful!" He asked. She looked up at him and her big blue eyes gazed up at his. Her eyes were getting heavier.... heavier.. she fainted in his arms. Link picked her up and carried her to her bed. 

~*~

Nina's eyes opened. She heard Link talking quietly to a doctor. 

"Is she going to live?" Link asked trying to remain calm. 

"It's hard to tell. She inhaled a lot of smoke." The doctor replied "Come on out Link, Nina needs her rest." 

"Can't I stay here?" Link pleaded. 

"Come on." The doctor yanked a reluctant Link out of the room. When they were gone Princess Zelda walked in. Nina quickly closed her eyes. Zelda stayed awhile to beside Nina then she left. Nina sat up and looked around. Her hand she had shattered the window with was bandaged and she had an extremely painful burn on her arm. She was wearing the same clothes as she had on that day..... that day. What had happened that day? Nina couldn't remember! As she struggled to remember Malon and Nabooru walked in. 

"Nina, lie down," Nabooru scolded. 

"I knew Princess Zelda was up to no good. I should've stopped her!" Malon said angrily. 

"It wasn't your fault," Nina whispered. Suddenly they saw Link cautiously peer around the door for any sign of the doctor. Nabooru started laughing. 

"I see you've found a way to sneak in here." Nina smiled then coughed weakly. 

Link grinned, "So you were awake when I was here before. You are such a little sneak. That's one of the things I love about you." 

Suddenly the doctor walked in. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" he shrieked. Link rolled his eyes and all three of Nina's visitors started walking out the door. 

"Bye Nina." Link pouted. He turned to the doctor as he was leaving. "Alright we're leaving!" Link said to the angry doctor who looked about ready to explode. 

"Wait!" Nina shouted bolting upright in her bed then groaning and sinking slowly back. 

"Let them stay." She whispered. The doctor finally gave up and left. Nina laughed softly. 

"Did you see the doctor's eyes bulge out of his head when he saw three people in here!" Nabooru and Malon collapsed in a fit of giggles. 

"Nina what happened with Zelda that night?" Link asked. 

"I can't remember! All I remember is looking up at your face and many other faces too. Then everything went black." 

"You fainted." Malon told her. Nabooru nodded. 

Suddenly Zelda walked into the room. "Um hi can I talk to.." 

"No, you may not!" Malon and Nabooru said in unison. 

"I'll leave," Link offered. He was used to being nice to everyone. He left the room. 

"What did you want to talk to me about Zelda?" Nina asked politely. She felt a little scared though because everyone had told her Zelda was the reason she was hurt. 

"Does she remember what happened." Zelda asked. 

"No she doesn't." Malon said sharply "Tell us what really happened Zelda. Nina has a right to know." Zelda sighed sadly and looked slightly ashamed. She told them what she had done and why she had done it. 

"So let me get this straight. You were jealous of Nina, because Link loved her and didn't seem to love you at all so you decided to get rid of her so you could have Link all to yourself. So you tied her to a chair lit the room on fire and realized you were locked in too. You fainted and Nina got out of the chair. Then she saved you right?" 

"That's right. I felt really selfish and guilty because of what I did, because Nina ended up getting really hurt when she took the time to save me. It was really nice of her." Zelda explained she looked sad. "I told my father what I did and I am in huge trouble. I totally deserve it though. I'm going to go tell Link what I did now." 

"Zelda?" Nina replied. Zelda turned back around. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it. I hope we can get along from now on." Zelda smiled and left the room. A few minutes later Link walked in. 

"Zelda told me what she did. I'm sorry Nina I didn't think she'd ever do a thing like that to you." Nina put a finger to his lips to quiet him and kissed him on the forehead. Link looked pleased. He kissed her on her forehead too. Nabooru and Malon giggled wildly. 

Suddenly Navi rushed out from under the bed her face flushed with excitement. When she realized they had found her hiding she turned bright red. "I must've fallen um asleep." 

"Yeah sure Navi." Link eyed the little fairy smiling. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you just weren't hiding so you could listen in on all the gossip." 

"I wasn't just.... Nina eyed her curiously. Navi sighed and laughed, "Oh alright maybe I was, sorry." 

Nina gave Link a tiny smile and replied, "That's OK Navi. You are more then welcome to be in here with us. That is if it's alright with your owner." She looked up at Link. He smiled at her. 

"Sure Navi it's fine with me." 

~*~

Nina groaned. It was 2:00 in the morning! Her friends had left hours ago. This was the 4th time she had woken up that night! She was so hot! Her burn was hurting very badly and her throat was dry. She coughed softly. She heard soft footsteps. A lady walked in. She was tall and had white hair. 

"Are you alright Miss Nina?" the lady asked. Nina wondered who she was. She looked nice. 

"My name is Impa." the lady replied. 

Nina smiled, "Link has talked of you in his stories." she replied. Impa grinned faintly and placed a wet rag on the painful burn on Nina's arm. 

"Thank you," Nina replied gratefully. 

"It's nice to have finally met you Nina." Impa replied. "Link speaks of nothing else." 

"Link is so sweet." Nina replied. 

"Yes he is, isn't he?" Impa grinned "He has been practically chasing the doctor around the castle trying to find out if he came up with a cure for you yet." Nina giggled. The doctor suddenly walked in. He and Impa talked silently for a few minutes and then Impa turned back to Nina. 

"You had best get some sleep. You will feel cured in the morning when you wake up." Although she was confused she nodded and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep.  
  
Am I evil or what? Will Nina survive or will she die? What was Impa talking about? Find out Next time on _A Love Between Two_! 


	4. The New Part (the rest is coming soon)

Hello. My partner lost this part of the fanfic so I posted it! TEEHEE BEWARE! Now, a word of warning: If you simply can't BEAR the thought of Link and Zelda not being together, and if you are feeling positively pissy today, do yourself and others a favor and don't review the story, kay? Helpful, constructive criticism is welcome, but keep in mind my partner and wrote this story a LONG time ago, and it was our first one. It probably IS a "Mary Sue" or whatever you guys were complaining about, but please don't flame. Noone wants that at Fanfiction.net. PEACE! ~Crystal aka Umi  
  
  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Nina asked. Zelda didn't reply. All of a sudden a pinkish glow emerged from Zelda's hands. Nina hollered but was immediately stopped as the force from Zelda's magic hit her, knocking her out. Zelda then used her magic to tie Nina to a chair in the middle of the room. Just as Zelda finished Nina woke up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nina asked frantically.  
  
"Getting you away from Link." was her grim reply.  
  
Zelda used a final blast of magic to set the entire room on fire! She ran to the door but gasped as she realized the force of her magic had shut the door! Zelda was locked in too!  
  
"Zelda please, if you untie me I can get us out of here!"  
  
"You will leave me in here to die!" Zelda snarled.  
  
"No I won't. You have to trust me!" Zelda clutched her throat gasping for air. She fainted. Her sudden break in concentration loosened the rope. Nina squirmed out just in time. A second later the chair burst into flames. Nina coughed frantically. She was so hot! Her face was red and her hair was soaked in sweat. She had to get out of here! She picked Zelda up gently and looked around the room. Her eyes burned as she saw a glass window. She carefully stepped her way to the window. She punched through the glass. It shattered, cutting her hand many times, but she didn't care. Zelda was getting much harder to hold as Nina became weaker. She sailed out the window onto a nearby tree. She struggled trying to hold Zelda as she made her way down. Her eyes were burning and she was coughing constantly. She was burned badly on her arm and her face was covered with sweat. A minute later she was limping on the ground, dragging Zelda's limp body with her. All the guests had gathered worriedly from watching the fire. Link came running out. He had changed into his Goron Tunic and looked ready to put out the fire and save anyone. Zelda's eyes flickered open. She stared up at the many faces around her. Nina dropped Zelda into the King's arms and Link rushed over to her.  
  
"Nina what happened? That fire was awful!" He asked. She looked up at him and her big blue eyes gazed up at his. Her eyes were getting heavier.... heavier.. she fainted in his arms. Link picked her up and carried her to her bed.  
  
Nina's eyes opened. She heard Link talking quietly to a doctor.  
  
"Is she going to live?" Link asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"It's hard to tell. She inhaled a lot of smoke." The doctor replied "Come on out Link, Nina needs her rest."  
  
"Can't I stay here?" Link pleaded.  
  
"Come on." The doctor yanked a reluctant Link out of the room. When they were gone Princess Zelda walked in. Nina quickly closed her eyes. Zelda stayed awhile to beside Nina then she left. Nina sat up and looked around. Her hand she had shattered the window with was bandaged and she had an extremely painful burn on her arm. She was wearing the same clothes as she had on that day..... that day. What had happened that day? Nina couldn't remember! As she struggled to remember Malon and Nabooru walked in.  
  
"Nina, lie down," Nabooru scolded.  
  
"I knew Princess Zelda was up to no good. I should've stopped her!" Malon said angrily.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Nina whispered. Suddenly they saw Link cautiously peer around the door for any sign of the doctor. Nabooru started laughing.  
  
"I've see you've found a way to sneak in here." Nina smiled then coughed weakly.  
  
Link grinned, "So you were awake when I was here before. You are such a little sneak. That's one of the things I love about you."  
  
Suddenly the doctor walked in. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" he shrieked. Link rolled his eyes and all three of Nina's visitors started walking out the door.  
  
"Bye Nina. Alright we're leaving!" Link said to the angry doctor who looked about ready to explode.  
  
"Wait!" Nina shouted bolting upright in her bed then groaning and sinking slowly back. "Let them stay." She whispered. The doctor finally gave up and left. Nina laughed softly. "Did you see the doctor's eyes bulge out of his head when he saw three people in here!" Nabooru and Malon collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Nina what happened with Zelda that night?" Link asked.  
  
"I can't remember! All I remember is looking up at your face and many other faces too. Then everything went black."  
  
"You fainted." Malon explained. Nabooru nodded.  
  
Suddenly Zelda walked into the room. "Um hi can I talk to.."  
  
"No, you may not!" Malon and Nabooru said in unison.  
  
"I'll leave," Link offered. He was used to being nice to everyone. He left the room.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Zelda?" Nina asked politely. She felt a little scared though because everyone had told her Zelda was the reason she was hurt.  
  
"Does she remember what happened." Zelda asked.  
  
"No she doesn't." Malon said sharply "Tell us what really happened Zelda. Nina has a right to know." Zelda sighed sadly and looked slightly ashamed. She told them what she had done and why she had done it.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You were jealous of Nina, because Link loved her and didn't seem to love you at all so you decided to get rid of her so you could have Link all to yourself. So you tied her to a chair lit the room on fire and realized you were locked in too. You fainted and Nina got out of the chair. Then she saved you right?"  
  
"That's right. I felt really selfish and guilty because of what I did, because Nina ended up getting really hurt when she took the time to save me. It was really nice of her." Zelda explained she looked sad. "I told my father what I did and I am in huge trouble. I totally deserve it though. I'm going to go tell Link what I did now."  
  
"Zelda?" Nina replied. Zelda turned back around.  
  
"Yes," she asked.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it. I hope we can get along from now on." Zelda smiled and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later Link walked in. "Zelda told me what she did. I'm sorry Nina I didn't think she'd ever do a thing like that to you." Nina put a finger to her lips to quiet him and kissed him on the forehead. Link looked pleased. He kissed her on her forehead too. Nabooru and Malon giggled wildly.  
  
Suddenly Navi rushed out from under the bed her face flushed with excitement. When she realized they had found her hiding she turned bright red. "I must've fallen um asleep."  
  
"Yeah sure Navi." Link eyed the little fairy smiling. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you just weren't hiding so you could listen in on all the gossip."  
  
"I wasn't just.... Nina eyed her curiously. Navi sighed and laughed, "Oh alright maybe I was, sorry."  
  
Nina gave Link a tiny smile and replied, "That's OK Navi. You are more then welcome to be in here with us. That is if it's alright with your owner." She looked up at Link. He smiled at her.  
  
"Sure Navi it's fine with me."  
  
Nina groaned. It was 2:00 in the morning! Her friends had left hours ago. This was the 4th time she had woken up that night! She was so hot! Her burn was hurting very badly and her throat was dry. She coughed softly. She heard soft footsteps. A lady walked in. She was tall and had white hair.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Nina?" the lady asked. Nina wondered who she was. She looked nice.  
  
"My name is Impa." the lady replied.  
  
"Nina smiled "Link has talked of you in his stories." she replied. Impa grinned faintly and placed a wet rag on the painful burn on Nina's arm.  
  
"Thank you" Nina replied gratefully.  
  
"It's nice to have finally met you Nina." Impa replied. "Link speaks of nothing else."  
  
"Link is so sweet." Nina replied.  
  
"Yes he is, isn't he?" Impa grinned "He has been practically chasing the doctor around the castle trying to find out if he came up with a cure for you yet." Nina giggled. The doctor suddenly walked in. He and Impa talked silently for a few minutes and then Impa turned back to Nina.  
  
"You had best get some sleep." "You will feel cured in the morning when you wake up." Although she was confused she nodded and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep.  
  
When Nina awoke in the morning she turned to find Link sitting in a chair fast asleep. She giggled. He must've come in awhile ago to sit by her and fallen asleep. She found a small note at the edge of the bed.  
  
~Miss Nina~  
  
Feel better? I told you that you would didn't I. I gave the doctor some herbs so he could make a healing medicine. You're well again. Run along now. I'm sure you're sick of being stuck in bed.  
  
Impa  
  
Nina smiled. Impa had helped cure her. Nina hopped out of bed and got dressed. As she slipped on her boots she looked again at Link. He must've been so worried about her! Nina picked up a comforter from her bed and draped it over Link, who was still sleeping. 


End file.
